


Getting Out

by TwirlsWrites



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, trapped in a room together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: “Jamie,” Noble said, voice low. “We’re going to die anyway, you can worry about your badge or your ego in the afterlife.” That sentence should not have been enticing, but Jamie’s brain was still stuttering over Noble saying his actual name for the first time.





	Getting Out

“I never hid anything from you. I expected the same treatment in return,” Noble told him. 

“That’s bull,” Jamie replied. “And you know it.” 

“You’re a snitch!”

“You’re a crime lord!” 

“I’m not a crime lord! What kind of crime lord would get a hit called on him by his own uncle? Jesus, Jimmy, you got us both killed for god’s sake! We’re fucked. Any minute now, Phil and Bobby are going to come in here, torture us to figure out what we know, and blow our heads off.” 

“Okay, so you’re a crime lackey,” Jamie amended. “Great.” 

“If you had minded your own business, none of this would be happening.” 

“If I had minded my own business, you would be dead,” Jamie pointed out. “Twice by now since you didn’t answer your damn phone when I tried to call you about the hit on you.” 

“So your solution was to come find me? Make it worse?” 

“What is worse than death?” Jamie demanded, rolling his eyes. 

“Torture!” Noble exclaimed. “Are you kidding me with this?” 

“Calm down, okay? We’re going to be okay.” 

“In what world are we going to be okay?” Noble asked. 

“They haven’t started yet, we’ve been in here for hours and they haven’t done anything to us other than locking us in.” 

“One of the Cavazerre guys has some sort of christening going on,” Noble said with a sigh. “It’s kind of crappy luck to start a murder before that, so they’re going to wait ’til after.” 

“Oh,” Jamie said. “Well I guess we have some time then.” He took in and let out a deep breath. He got there in time, they were going to be okay. 

“Why do you look so relieved?” Noble asked, looking and sounding annoyed. “I’d rather have it over with.” 

“Noble I’m sorry,” Jamie said. Noble blinked, looking surprised. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Well maybe don’t weasel into my life to screw me over next time,” Noble bit out. He was pacing, his arms crossed as he drummed his fingers on his arms. 

“That’s not what went down here,” Jamie said. 

“Isn’t it?” Noble asked, finally stopping, glowering down at him. “‘cause I’ve been thinking about this and I think you started out in that damn bar with an agenda. All of it, all of it was planned.” 

“If you think all of that was planned, you give me way too much credit,” Jamie said, standing. 

“You a cop?” Noble asked. 

“I thought you could always make a cop,” Jamie replied. Noble lurched forward and grabbed Jamie by the front of his shirt, pushing him into the wall. 

“This isn’t a fucking joke, Jimmy. What’s going on. We are totally fucked here, you owe me an explanation. Did you get to Richie, did you lace the mash?” 

“No!” Jamie protested, shoving him off. “Jesus, no! I wasn’t there for you! I —” He cut himself off, shouldering past Noble and wiping his hand over his face.

“Who the fuck are you, man?” Noble demanded. Jamie didn’t respond, shaking his head as he paced through the windowless room. Noble darted forward and grabbed his shoulder to spin him around. “Who are you?”

“I…” Jamie let out a short breath. “I can’t tell you that.” 

“That’s not good enough,” Noble said. His grip was strong and Jamie tried to pull away but couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry,” Jamie repeated, voice barely above a whisper. “I’m a cop.” Noble let out a humorless laugh and pushed him, sending him back a few steps. 

“Of course,” he said, 

“I wasn’t there to trap you, I was there to bust the bar for serving alcohol to minors,” Jamie told him, still in the low tone. “I didn’t know who you were until OCCB told me you were looking for me… they’re the Organized Crime Co…”

“Yeah, I know what the OCCB is,” Noble gritted out. “I’m supposed to believe it was all just some goddamn coincidence that you just happened to be there to save my life?” 

“It was,” Jamie replied. 

“Like it even fucking matters now,” Noble muttered. “What’s your name anyway?” 

“My friends call me Jamie,” Jaime said.

“Right,” Noble said. 

“… I’m glad you’re okay,” Jamie added. 

“For now anyway,” Noble added. He sat down against the wall, eyes on the door. Jamie sat next to him. 

“I’ll get you out of this,” Jamie said. Noble laughed, it was dark and he rested his head against the wall, glancing over at him. 

“Right,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” Jamie said, glancing over. Noble watched him for a few seconds before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. Jamie kissed back, closing his eyes and cupping Noble’s jaw with his hand. It didn’t sink in for a few seconds, and then Jamie startled, pulling back, “No, no, no, I can’t I can’t I’m…” 

“Jamie,” Noble said, voice low. “We’re going to die anyway, you can worry about your badge or your ego in the afterlife.” That sentence should not have been enticing, but Jamie’s brain was still stuttering over Noble saying his actual name for the first time. He grabbed Noble’s shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. Noble grinned into the kiss and bit at Jamie’s lips. He shifted to straddle Noble’s lap, tangling his fingers through his curls. 

The door opened with a crack and a hand grabbed Jamie’s shoulder, throwing him backwards with an unexpected force. Jamie hit the ground and struggled for purchase. 

“Escalade Bobby, right?” he said. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

“Here’s the thing, kid,” Phil said, walking in behind Bobby. “We got a nice party goin’ on upstairs, and I’d like to return to it as soon as possible, so you’re gonna tell me what I want to know, and I’ll make it quick.” 

“Phil! Phil, Phil,” Noble yelled, scrambling forward until he was between them. “Let’s just calm down, okay?” 

“You should just be thanking your old man that I decided to keep your sorry ass alive,” Phil snapped at him. “You got nothin’ to offer me here.” 

“Look, just —“ Noble starts. Bobby steps forward and pistol-whips him, and he crumples to the ground. 

“Jesus!” Jamie shouts. He backs up to find leverage on the wall and pulled himself up, holding out his other arm. 

“Who are you working for?” Phil asked, stepping over Noble’s prone form to move closer to Jamie. 

“I’m nobody!” Jamie exclaimed. “Really.” 

“POLICE, Nobody move!” came a voice from down the hall. It was Danny, because of course it was. Phil let out a low, angry sound, and he lashed out with his gun again so quick Jamie couldn’t dodge it. He saw Danny come charging in, gun drawn as he fell. This was going to suck.


End file.
